


Tequila Tears

by orphan_account



Category: Eve - Fandom
Genre: F/F, f/f - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 21:17:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Shelly is dumped by a playboy, she goes to the Z Lounge and gets drunk, Rita finds her and takes her home.  Things heat up from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tequila Tears

 

**Tequila Tears**

by Taijutsudemonslayer

 

Eve

Cast:  
  
Shelly

Rita

 _After Shelly is dumped by a playboy, she goes to the Z Lounge and gets drunk, Rita finds her and takes her home.  Things heat up from there._ Femslash

Chapter One

"You're breaking up with me?" Shelly asked Marcus Daniels, a guy she had been dating for the past two months.

"Come on Shelly, you knew that I was a player when we met." Marcus said.  "I don't believe this." Shelly said before Marcus turned and walked away from her, leaving Shelly in tears.

**Three Hours Later...**

 

Shelly downed her seventh vodka tonic quickly just as Donovan walked up to her table.

"Shelly, don't you think you've had enough?" the Brit asked. "No D-Donovan." Shelly slurred.

Donavan called Rita and asked her to come and pick Shelly up.

 


End file.
